Got Your Back (Magi)
by Synthience
Summary: When Aladdin heads off to his said "vacation", Alibaba is left with a task of finding the Queen who would rule by his side but what if he fell in love with someone else now that he has a fiance. Will he choose his fiance or the woman of his dreams? I've noticed a lot of AliMor fans requesting a story with a lot of AliMor moments so this story is most likely a compilation of those
1. An Awkward Start

Chapter 1

"Alibaba-san please do concentrate" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the dancing lily before me. "Sorry Morgiana,I got distracted a bit" I quickly replied, we've been training with hand to hand combat for a year now although I'm not that surprised that I still can't keep up with her.

I dodged her uppercuts but failed to block her kick on my side, I was pushed back hard by the amount of force she exerted. "Alibaba-san are you alright!" Morgiana quickly helped me up," Yeah I'm fine" I said as I stood up then brushed off the dirt from my body.

"I think that's it for today, Alibaba-san what's been distracting you lately?" Her hands were on her hips and as she leaned forward her face was an inch farther than mine, "It's nothing, Morgiana I can still go on-"she cut me off by placing her finger on my mouth.

"Let's call it a day, I'm going to change" After that she went off to her room to change, I watched as her red waist length hair waved to her sides.

She's grown to quite the beauty and grew strong as well. We fought side by side everytime we encounter a battle, whenever I do something by my own and mess up, she would always be there to help me. I snapped out of my thoughts again, this was not a place for me to remember these things, I was on my way to my room when I bumped on Ja'far.

"Oh sorry about that Alibaba-san but since you're here..." He trailed off, grabbing a paper from his bag and reaching it out to me, "This is from Aladdin" After that I said my thanks and continued walking to my room. Once I was there, I read the words on the paper.

My eyes widened as I read it, he must be joking. It is time to find a queen?, where is he anyway?.I've met with many princesses with their parents asking me to marry their daughter but I really don't have any interest in them, this country has been Queen-less for years. Sighing,what good would it do anyway. Ja'far explained so many reasons too, the one that caught my eye was that it was to produce a heir that would be appropriate to take the throne. Producing a heir? That would be impossible I mean I haven't even met a girl that I would like to be with.

I took off my upper clothing and as I took it of my back and sides stinged, She's one heck of a fighter.

I prepared hot water,put it on a basin and carried it to my room. That's when the door opened and I saw Morgiana carrying a box along with her, I raised my eyebrow and putting on my -What-do-you-want-face?-. "Alibaba-san I would like to take responsibility for my actions earlier", I don't get what she's saying. "On what?" She closes the door and shuffled her way to me.

"I took the practice seriously even though I knew you were distracted" She lowers her head, "It's about that wound I inflicted on you with my kick" she continued. "It's not that much Mor and besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I asked to have a practice with you yet I didn't concentrate" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"And how would you apologize anyway?" I asked out of curiosity, "If you don't mind, I would help you with your wounds" With that she let me sit on my bed and examined my wounds. "Ok?..." Sighing I let her have her way with me.

She grabbed a towel and dipped it unto the hot water and looked up to me, "Alibaba-san this is going to sting a bit" I nodded to her. "You know Mor, you should just call me Alibaba" Deep inside I also wanted to know what my name would sound like rolling off her tongue that way.

"Ok Alibaba-sa-, Alibaba, um... you'll feel drowsy by this too" She informed me.

It does sting but I encouraged her to continue, she does it softly and I like the feeling when she heals me. Although it's awkward, I feel Safe. After applying a hot compress, she spreads on my wounds what I think are ointments and often asks me if it hurts. " Is it fine now?" She asks tilting her head and leaning on my back, I turned around and nodded, I looked at her only to see her shocked on our sudden closeness.

I don't know why but I really like how I feel whenever I'm close to her yet I find it strange why I have this feeling of not wanting to let her go. I looked at how the moonlight makes her skin look like it glows, how visible her heated face is. Having my hands touch her hair near her cheek, Here's the girl who's been by my side for so long.

Moving my hands from her hair to her back, I pulled her into a hug. "Alibaba?" she surprisingly said, "Let's stay like this for a while". I nuzzled on the nape of her neck, taking in her scent. I felt her nod and reluctantly put her hands on my back, being careful because of my wounds. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying our closeness.

...

I was shocked when Alibaba suddenly hugged me, I wasn't used to being closed to people like this. My life as a slave made me isolate myself from others but ever since I met Alibaba and Aladdin, my world changed.

I hesitantly hugged him back, being aware of the wounds he gained during the practice.

We stayed like that for a while, Disbelieving the fact that I enjoyed being by his side. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks as Alibaba hugged me tighter, Holding me tight as if I would disappear from him any second now. I traveled my hands from his back to his neck and hair, I felt him pull his head back a bit and whispered "Morgiana..." By my ear.

I shivered as he begins to nip my ear bringing new sensations to me,'What am I feeling?' I thought to a while I felt his body getting heavier and heavier, his hold on me got loose "Alibaba?" He fell on top of me making me yelp for his sudden action.

When I heard him snore, I confirmed that he was asleep. I struggled my way out of the situation, I sighed in relief as I finally got out.

As I stood up, I felt a hand take hold of my wrist. I turned around only to hear Alibaba mumble "Morgiana, stay with me", I blushed at what he said but obeyed. I sighed then went back to his bed bringing two blankets in with me, Gasped when he automatically adjusted his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I moved closer to his chest and felt him nuzzle my hair, Looking at how his sun-kissed hair shone under the moonlight. I couldn't help myself from touching his hair, letting my fingers brush his cheeks. I stopped when he moved closer again but this time it was strange, he sounded restless in his sleep. "Dad?" He mumbled, he wore hurt expressions. Sitting up, I shook him and kept calling him.

"Alibaba?" This must be one of the nightmares he mentioned. He was starting to sweat, Grabbing a towel I wiped the sweat he had on his face and neck. "Alibaba?!" I shook him again and again, when he opened his eyes, he looked at me. All I see is a kid who lost everything, Remembering my child self when I lost my parents and was sold as a slave.

I felt my heart tighten with sadness as I pulled him in a hug. I've never seen him like this, Rubbing his hair and back I felt him calm down. Before I knew it he was asleep, holding my back tightly and letting his head rest on my chest. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

...

Hearing the chirping of the birds by the window, Feeling the warm beams of sunlight touch my face, I fluttered my eyes open only to see Alibaba smiling up at me.

"G-Good Morning Mor" He's stuttered with his words, "Good Morning...Alibaba?" I said to him back."Oh no, I was supposed to leave" When I was about to sit up, I stopped and my eyes trailed to the pair of hands encircling my waist that held me like I was about to disappear. I wouldn't dare to look at him, he would laugh seeing my red face.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I unconsciously pushed him away without knowing the amount of power exerted. "Ouch!" Oh no, I forgot about his wounds,I have to get away.

With that thought I ran towards the door while saying "Sorry!"

[A/N]: I don't own the characters and the anime only this fanfiction. This is originally from my other account in wattpad but I decided maybe I should try it here too. I apologize for any wrong spellings and grammar but I do hope you'd look forward to the next chapter.


	2. The Teasing King

I woke up feeling unusual, My eyes grew wide face was so close to Morgiana's chest, her hand was around my neck while the other was on top of my head. Her position seemed like she was soothing me, Was I having those nightmares again?.

Nightmare of the day my father died, how I told my old friend Kasim on how I snuck out of the palace. How I ran away from my duties, responsibilities and my country, How I couldn't save Kasim when he needed me the most. So that's why the nightmares ended quickly, it calmed me to know that someone was there for me.

I pulled back from her hold a bit and stopped realizing I was holding her tightly to me, I remembered making her stay but it was unintentionally. This was the first time I got this close to Morgiana.

Tucking in a lock of her hair behind her ear, I loved how graceful her hair cascaded down her waist. I moved my hand lower to carress her cheek, Hugging her closer to me, I savored the moment.

She fluttered her eyes open as reaction to pulling her closer to me,"G-Good Morning Mor" I stuttered with my words, "Good Morning...Alibaba?" I saw her knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh no, I was supposed to leave" when she was about to sit up she looked at the pair of arms encircling her waist, I could see her rosy cheeks beneath her short strands of hair.

Before I knew it she pushed me away hard enough to crack the wall, "OUCH!". After that she ran towards the door while shouted "Sorry!" I sat up nursing the wounds that healed earlier and now was left bruised again. Sighing I slowly stood up, something's telling me that today's gonna be interesting

Taking a bath, I carefully washed the parts of my body that was wounded. Memories about this morning ran through my mind, I couldn't help myself from laughing about Mor's reaction. 'She hasn't changed' I thougth to myself.

...

After giving decisions to the proposals given to me, I felt as if I've been sitting on this chair for years. Streching out I felt so much better, I decided to go for a stroll. Passing by the training area I noticed smoke coming from the cracks on the floor, 'She's here' Smiling at the thought. I wanted to talk to her even for a bit.

"Want to let off some steam Alibaba?" I felt a pat on my shoulder, Turning around I saw the purple-haired King of Sindra, Sinbad. "Maybe" Replying quickly as I looked over to Morgiana training with Masrur.

When she glanced at me, she looked away immediately and I could see her blushing. I chuckled at her reaction, she was less dense than before which was entertaining to me. "What's up with you two?" Sinbad asked me raising an eyebrow, "Something" I said smirking at Morgiana's direction.

"Hm... Was I imagining things or did she really blushed in a-", "ehem" Ja'far came up and told Sinbad to go with him to a meeting that he was supposed to attend 5 minutes ago, typical Sinbad, loves pissing off Ja'far.

If Ja'far was a woman, they'd really look like a bossy wife and procrastinating husband. Chuckling at the thought, I revert my attention back to Morgiana who seemed to have ended their practice a few moments ago. She was talking to Masrur but I couldn't hear what they're saying due to the distance we had.

Both of them walking my way, I heard some parts of their conversation as they got nearer. When they stopped walking, Masrur whispered something to Morgiana's ear making her blush furiously. Curiosity was getting the best of me, I planned on getting near to them to hear but as soon as I took a step forward, Masrur waved goodbye and headed off to the direction where Sinbad and Ja'far went, greeting me on the way.

I smiled to him and greeted back, Morgiana followed after but her expression changed from blushing furiously to a nonchalant expression. Starting a conversation in hopes of lighting up the mood, "So Mor, you wanna train with me?" I said in a cheerful tone.

Mor snapped out of what she might be thinking deeply and faced me,"Are you sure?, How about your wounds?" Mor asked me wearing a worried expression. "Sorry about this morning" she said looking down, "About the..." I trailed off waiting for her to continue.

"Pushing you back hard enough to make a crack" Mor said to me with a hint of guiltiness in her voice, "Detailed" I said in a teasing voice, she pouts with her hands on her hips. "Anyway don't feel too bad about it, come on let's train" I assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked again and with me wanting to tease her, I leaned near her ear. "Mor..." With me saying that near her ear, she blushed and stiffened in her I let out a chuckle, she swatted my shoulder gently. "Alright" she said before walking back to the practice area with me following her like a dog.

...

After the practice we took a break and started chatting, knowing Mor, she doesn't really try anything that much for everything to go back to normal. Suddenly we were in the topic of having a Queen.

"So Aladdin told you that?" She said chugging down her drink, "Yep but I haven't found her yet" Looking up to the sky, I wondered who it might be.

"Mor?"

"Hm?" she said closing her eyes,"Why do you think a King needs a Queen?" I asked waiting for her answer patiently, looking at her from the corner of my eye, I saw putting her thumb below her chin. A movement that tells one that she's thinking about it.

"Well... I think the Queen is someone a King can go home to and helps him with his decisions to make his country a better place, establishing justice I guess..." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You do have a point" Drinking some water a sat back, "Why do you ask Alibaba?" she said turning to me, tilting her head to the side. "I just don't want to be married yet" I whined and she let out a chuckle making me frown.

"What's so funny Mor?" I asked her raising an eyebrow, "I'm just glad you're still yourself" she said smiling to me, pinching her cheek but not hard she winced. "Alibaba!" she pouted, holding her red cheek.

"Sorry, can't help it" I said chuckling, she punched me on the shoulder making me groan in pain, "Mor!" Rubbing my shoulder I looked at her.

"Payback" she looked into the sky grinning in victory.


	3. Tonight

Chapter 3

"So Mor, are you up for a midnight spar?" I asked her."No, I'm always busy during that time" I felt her emit a kind of joyful and peaceful aura.

"What are you busy with Mor?" I asked hoping to know why she had that kind of reaction, "It's a secret" She looked at me and smiled. "Come on Mor" I said as I leaned closer, "Can't haha" she giggled as I attempted to tickle her sides.

"No, I can't and besides. Somebody wants to see you" she said motioning me to look up."Alibaba-san!" I looked up to see Jafar releasing his ropes and wrapping it around me, "Heh!?" I raised an eyebrow. In a blink of an eye, Jafar raised me up 12 feet high and into the court room and I fell with an 'ooff'.

"What the hell Jafar!" rubbing my sore back I glared angrily at the silver haired guy standing in front of me and helped me up by the arm. "Sorry" he said with an uneasy smile, rolling my eyes I fixed my clothes up.

"So what is it?" I said sighing, this better be important. "Aladdin asked me to help you with finding a queen and I suggest with start with it right now" Sinbad said walking towards me, "I don't really feel like having one Sin" I said in a nonchalant tone.

"Well even if you don't you should start working on the marriage requests piling up" Sinbad motioned me to follow him which I did, Jafar scoffed "Speak for yourself Sin, You don't have a queen and you're getting old" Chuckling at what Jafar had said I gave Sinbad a cocky grin.

"I'm not getting old, time just passes by faster" Sinbad said handling a bunch of requests to me, "Hn? Then how about being more responsible to some of your duties" Jafar spat back, "You know-" Sinbad was interrupted by the Deputy King's cough.

"I believe we are here for another discussion King Sinbad, Jafar" he said, The Deputy King has slowly got out of his shell and became more confident in handling a crowd or audience. Giving him a nod of thanks, we focused on our discussion of selecting the queen.

...

After a while of rejecting and considering the requests we weren't even near half of finishing it, we considered the benefits of the relations and the privileges each marriage request had to the Kingdom of Balbadd.

"Let's call it a day" Sinbad said to us for it was near midnight and we needed to take a rest, "Okay, we will await the responses and continue this tomorrow" I said as we stood up and went our ways.

Certainly I was worn out with all the processes that had taken place during the selection, Rubbing my eyes I was on my way to the room when I went pass by the room where in Morgiana danced for the first time.

I looked more closely and noticed a faint gleam of light coming from the inside, Out of curiosity I walked closer and took a peek. In there I saw a red haired beauty dancing gracefully on the stage, Wanting to go closer I entered the room. I guess Morgiana didn't notice for she was too caught up with her dancing.

Tilting her head sidewards a bit as she turned letting her left hand above her head and her right arm by her abdomen sway as she turned her body around. Her hair followed her in waves that gleamed when it encountered the moonlight.

Stretching her arms up she closed her eyes and danced as if she were in her own world, As she danced her aura definitely changed. It was alluring and as if ever you were close to it you would find peace.

When she ended her dance she slowly stood straight and stared at the moon and smiled, She looked stunning and beautiful as she smiled. This is the first time I've seen her like this, she never danced this way before.

Deciding to keep this to myself I got out of the room and continued my way to my room, So this is what she does, 'I wonder why she keeps it to herself' I asked myself. Hopping to my bed I sighed "Queens... it's more of a hassle than a though how I though it would be" I said to myself. "At least I saw something interesting tonight", Playing back the memory I smiled to myself.I let the urge to sleep take over and prepared myself for tomorrow.

...

I woke up feeling rejuvenated. Passing by the rooms and greeting the people back I reached Sinbad's guest room, deciding to visit him. When I knocked on the door, it was opened by Jafar with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Jafar, what's wrong?" I asked in concern, "Don't mind him, he's having some of his issues" I saw Sinbad sitting on a couch and quoting in the air on the word 'issues'. "Early in the morning and the couples having a fight" I teased and saw Jafar's face get more annoyed.

"Well get inside" Jafar grunted and pulled me inside as he closed the door. "Relax I'm just teasing" I said chuckling as I saw Jafar breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down. "Well someone's happy" I turned to see Sinbad smiling at me.

"Had a good night sleep" Sitting on the couch on the opposite side of where Sinbad sat, "So when do we start" I asked him and he raised a brow, "Are you in a hurry?" He asked, looking at me like he's reading my mind.

"No, Just had something to look forward to" I said looking at the window watching birds fly in the sky. 'I can't wait for tonight' I thought to myself as I flashed back the memory of Morgiana dancing.

...

It was near midnight yet again when we dismissed ourselves, On my way to my room I decided to watch her again. Glancing at the room I noticed it had the same faint gleam of light.

Walking towards it silently I took a peek, In there I saw Morgiana dancing again. She danced more gracefully and she was as beautiful as before. Pushing the door a little for me to have a better view of her but I didn't go inside for this time she might notice.

She really has an effect to people if ever she dances the way she dances every night before midnight in secret. Within the tough,fighting tiger Morgiana is the beautiful,graceful dancing Morgiana who expressed how she felt as she danced.

From then on I watch her dance from afar every night, it's what I would look forward to after work, it gave me peace as I watched her dance.

[A/N:So Sorry for the late update! Had tests, projects and assignments!, I hope you understand , please do comment and vote if you like :)]


	4. The Arrival

Waking up with my red hair sprawled all over my face, 'Was I really that restless last night?' I thought to myself. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

Ever since the time I danced in Sindria years ago, Sinbad has been asking me to dance every festival which I usually decline but since the big event's coming up I accepted it. Every night I practice for the next festival, I get this odd feeling that somebody's watching me. The strange thing is that I didn't mind, normally I would find out who it is.

I get this relieved feeling that someone was guarding me, Sighing I got up and took a bath. Washing my red hair, I remembered how I cut it short back when I was a slave for it hurts whenever my master would let out his anger on me in different ways.

He'd stab me, kick me, punch me in different places and he'd pull my hair and be satisfied with my wails that are like music to his ears he says. I'm disgusted with even the evil grin he has, But those days are over thanks to Alibaba and Aladdin.

They gave me freedom and happiness and for that I am forever grateful to them, Glancing at my back I caught sight of how long my red hair is. I smile on how it turned out to be the symbol of my loyalty to Alibaba and Aladdin.

It grew longer and I grew stronger, I want to be strong enough to protect the people important to me. Right when I finished dressing up, I heard a knock on the door. Opening the door I faced Hakuryuu, he's grown taller and more matured than the last time he visited.

Hakuryuu is the 4th prince of the Kou Empire. Known for his serious personality, Although he's such a worry wart on little things he tries his best to settle things himself. He treasures his sister which I admire about him, he is willing to stand his ground, defend and protect the people he love. He just loves to keep he's real self to himself.

"Good Morning Morgiana"

"Good Morning Hakuryuu" I said with a giggle, I feel all bubbly inside ever since I took a bath. Hakuryuu raised a eyebrow, I guess it's because of my unusual personality. "What?" I asked him raising my eyebrow in return.

"Someone's happy to see me" He said with a smile, his eyes brightened with what I think is joy. Smiling in return I motioned him to come in. "So what is it?" I asked, knowing him he can't just be here for the sake of visiting.

"Hm?" Hakuryuu asked, tilting his head making me notice that his hair has grown a bit longer, he's grown taller,his shoulders are broader and his definitely becoming mature. "What you came here for..." I trailed leading him to figure it out.

"Oh, um... about that..." He held his chin in a posture that says he was thinking. "About?" Sitting on my bed, I patiently waited for his response. "Oh right, well a little part of it is to have a talk to Alibaba-sam about some certain things"

"Little part?" I asked cocking my head to the side, "Well, I did want to visit" he said rubbing the back of his neck, 'He's changed' I thought as I stared at him in slight shock. I didn't expect that from. "So where's Aladdin?" He asked, I shook my head, snapping out of it.

"He left 5 days ago" I said as I watched him sit on a couch on the other side of the room, "For what?" Harkuyuu asked getting comfortable on the couch. "Well they didn't tell me the full details but they said Aladdin was taking a break but I hardly believe them" I replied as I squatted on my bed.

Hakuryuu chuckled as I pouted after telling him that I hardly believe them, "That must be because you run of to where Aladdin is if you know it's dangerous, knowing you you'd help him out" he said with a teasing smile, I rolled my eyes at his remark as he sets down his spear.

"Whatever" I said wearing my footwear with ease, Sitting on the bed wearing my footwear. I noticed Hakuryuu's stare at me. As I stared back his gaze soften noticing I wasn't uncomfortable about it.

"Hakuryuu?" Putting my foot down I looked his way and tilted my head, a gesture similar to saying 'What is it?'. "Ummm..." avoiding my gaze he turned his head to the side, "I just can't imagine how long it has been since we've seen each other" he said shyly, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Standing up I put my hand out to him, "Well then, how about we catch up on the time we were apart" I said inviting him to take my hand. "Yeah, that's a great idea" He said as he grabbed his spear and wore it. Accepting my hand, he stood up.

"Well then, how about we go for a walk" he suggested. Nodding my head we got out of my room and started talking about how things were in the past years.

Passing by the Royal Garden we were on the topic of the Ambush that occured on the mission Hakuryuu's when experienced weeks ago. As we talked about the ambush, we heard a familiar voice coming from behind us.

"Mor!" Turning around to whoever called out to me, I saw the familiar purpled hair king.  
"Sinbad-sama, what is it?" I asked, sparing a glance to Hakuryuu.

"I didn't know Hakuryuu-kun was coming over?" He said in a slightly shocked voice, "Ja'far was going to tell you but you were drunk at that time and ignored him, he's still pretty pissed about it". He stood there stuttering a bit.

"Oh..." Sinbad trailed off as he stared blankly off in space. "Umm... Sinbad-sama? Are you sure you're sober enough to stand?" Hakuryuu asked as he patted Sinbad's back, "Just dizzy a bit?" Sinbad said as he rubbed his forehead in discomfort.

"How much did you drink last night?" I asked out of concern, seeing him struggle just to keep his stand stable. "I don't remember.. how much b-but I could tell it was more,.. than 12 jars...". Hakuryuu put Sinbad's arm up by his shoulder supporting him so he won't fall.

"WHAT?!" I glanced behind Sinbad and Hakuryuu to who it was. It was least to be expected for Ja'far to be looking for him since he was out of bed so early in the morning. Looking at Ja'far's face, I could guess that he was about to snap if Sinbad made another wrong move.

Sighing I gave Hakuryuu and apologetic look for he was close to Sinbad while Sinbad was receiving one of Ja'far's scolds. He gave me a smile telling me it was fine. After Ja'far's scolding session while walking our way towards Sinbad's guest room, we least expected what we saw.

"G-Good Morn-ing... Mor..." In there I saw Alibaba drunk like Sinbad. Ja'far was giving Sinbad a look telling him that he was going to regret it. "Sin!" Ja'far started off.

"WE'RE MEETING THE CANDIDATE FOR THE QUEEN AND HERE YOU ARE GETTING ALIBABA DRUNK AS WELL?!" Ja'far said as he crossed he's arms above his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

(A/N: This has been a short chapter and I sincerely apologize. Been busy lately with schoolwork -_-.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :)


	5. Oh He's Drunk

While Ja'far was nagging on Sinbad's stupidity, I walked up to Alibaba who was sitting on the floor blurting out random things that was on his mind. Looking around him I was astounded that he drank 7 jars of wine, normally he wouldn't even dare to drink 3 jars of wine.

" M-Mor..g... Come ans haf a d-drink with me!" He said waving he's arms like a child happy to see his mother. Sighing, I walked towards him with no intention of drinking.

I grabbed his arm and leaned towards his ear carefully, "Alibaba let's get you out of here before Ja'far-san notices" I whispered to him. "Mor... t-that's just no fun" he said as he got closer to my ear. Curious, I moved towards him expecting him to whisper something.

My eyes widened when I felt Alibaba tug on my ear gently and felt his breath near the gap of my neck and ear. I could feel my cheeks grow warm with his I could push him away, he pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face. "Red as a rose" Swatting his arm playfully, he chuckled looking at me with a look of mixed emotions. I saw admiration, joy, slight fear and content.

Hearing Ja-far's scolding I snapped back to reality and remebered that I should get Alibaba out of here before it's his turn for the scolding. I looked back at Ja'far and sa Hakuryuu glancing to where I'm at and with the motion of his eyes, I understood he was buying time and at the same time planning on how to deal with meeting with his sister who is recently selected as a candidate for Queen.

Mouthing 'Thank You' and 'Sorry' to Hakuryuu, I placed Alibaba's arm on my shoulder. "Hold tight" I whispered as I jump outside the window with stealth. Falling from a few feet high, I glanced to Alibaba who looked like he was about to puke.

Panic came over me as I landed on the ground. Looking around my surroundings, I realized that we were in a fair distance towards his room. "Alibaba can you hold it?" I asked and felt him nod.

As I reached his room, I got in and closed the door swiftly but gently. Bringing him to his bathroom, I rubbed his back as he puked. "Easy now Alibaba" I said as I rubbed his back. When he stopped puking I left him to clean himself as he suggested to and asked me to leave.

Doubting if he could even do so, I sat on his bed. I listened to the flow of water and waited for him to finish. When he took too long I walked to his bathroom door slowly. "Alibaba?" I stood guard behind the door waiting for him to answer.

When I heard a splash accompanied by a crash of items, I opened the door with a little amount of power to break it open. "Alibaba! What hap-", My eyes widened in suprise to what I saw.

He was topless and not to mention barely covered. I watched as he stood up, stuttering slighty. Seeing him stutter a bit, I walked forward and gave him support. I felt warmth rising to my cheeks, the hot steam of the bathroom was seriously not helping.

His pants was hanging loose on his waist like it was about to drop any moment tips of his hair was wet, I watched as he brushed his hair with his hand.I stopped on my tracks and turned around as I covered my eyes with the palm of my hands.

"Alibaba please wear something!" Hearing the sound of clothes falling to a floor with water, I flinched slighty. I Looked forward trying to find something to cover Alibaba but with caution so I wouldn't over turn my head.

I saw a part of what seemed like cloth behind the door. I quickly went to grab it and walked my way back to him only in backwards."Umm... Mor-" hearing his voice, I clarified where he was and throwed the cloth in his direction.

I heard him grunt from behind,I concluded that I did a direct hit on Alibaba.I breathed to calm myself and regain my composure. "Please do cover yourself Alibaba" I said still with my back turned. Hearing the sound of ruffling and shuffling of cloth, I guessed he did as I told.

I helped him walk out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. Letting him put them on, I turned around yet again and avoided taking a peek. I helped him with his clothes for he would almost stumbled on wearing his clothes in his current state.

'He must be tired' I thought to myself as I saw him yawn, I sett him in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep. I watched as he slept soundly as I sat beside him, he turned his head to my direction and I couldn't help but caress his cheek "Sleep tight" I said lastly.

I got up from the bed and went outside the room, closing the door gently. "So how's my fiance?" I looked up to my side and saw the familiar red- haired girl. "Good Morning Kougyoku-san" I said with a smile.

"It's been a long time Morgiana-san" She smiled back, "It sure has been"

"How about we take a walk to the kitchen, your stomach might not be able to hold it" Kougyoku said with a giggle. I blushed on her suggestion and nodded my head for she is right. We passed by the hall and made a right turn towards the kitchen.

As we made our way to the kitchen, we passed by Ja'far. We exchanged greetings and Ja'far asked if he could join us. Nodding a 'yes' to him, we sat down on one of the tables and later on we ate lunch.

"Kougyoku-san, I would like to apologize for not being able to hols an audience between you and Alibaba-san. I would also like to apologize for the irresponsible actiong of Sinbad" he said lowering his head.

"It's fine, besides I'd like it better if we had that tomorrow, I'm too tired to talk to him." she said dabbing a handkerchief on her lips, cleaning her lips. "Thank you so much" Ja'far said as he looked up at Kougyuko with his eyes expressing gratefulness.

After we had our meal, Ja'far and Kougyuko went off to discuss some matters. Figuring that maybe I should let Alibaba eat his lunch for it has been hours since we've been here for Kougyuko wanted to catch up on things happening in the Kingdom, I took a tray on placed his meal on it and carefully made my way to his room.

I opened the door, turned towards it and closed it gently, careful not to disturb his sleep. Turning around I saw the bed he occupied before now empty, I placed the tray on the table beside his bed and searched for him.

Hearing the water running, I openned the bathroom door and saw Alibaba splash water on his face. He grabbed a towel nearby and wiped his face. He looked up in the mirror and noticed me looking at him.

"Oh... Hey Mor" he said he smile, I gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry I'm fine" he said waving his hand by his head. "Are you sure?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm quite sober now"

Alibaba passed by me and made his way to his bed, he sat on it and sighed. "Well cause I brought you lunch" I said looking over to his meal. "Thanks Mor" he said with a grin, I was right, he's hungry.

"Mor, I'm sorry I was a hassle, I didn't expect myself to drink too much" Alibaba said, giving me an apologetic look. "It's fine, you needed help, I only did what was right" I simply said. Sitting next to him, I watched as he ate with a content look on his face.

After he finished eating he set it down on the table next to him. I didn't notice that I was smiling at him unconsciously, "Is there something on my face?" Alibaba asked. Realizing my weird behavior, I looked down and blushed. "N-Nothing!"

"Oh.." Alibaba sain in a teasing tone as he put his hand on my hand and leaned closer, my heart was beating fast and I couldn't move. 'What to do!'."You know Mor, you've been different", He said with a teasing smirk. 'Is he still drunk?' I asked myself. All I know is that I felt this strange feeling in my body like it's longing for Alibaba.

([A/N]: I'm sorry for the slow update, I hope you enjoyed it :),I apologize for any wrong grammar and spelling and I hope you will look forward to the next one. Please Vote and Comment if you like.)


	6. Confused But Questions Answered

Chapter 6

"You know Mor? You've been different" he whispered to me, his husky voice making me blush. I couldn't move, no it was more like I didn't want to move. Looking down to were our hands were as I felt him intertwine his hand with mine. One word I could describe to how I was feeling about our current situation was 'PERFECT'.It was perfect. The way his hand fitted with mine, the way he let his free hand caress my cheeks, the way he gazed at me with a look that seemed like 'love' to me. I could just melt with his every touch, in his heated gaze.

'But why now?' I asked myself.

'Why is he letting me feel this way just now ...'

'Why now when he already has a fiance that he's about to meet...' I thought to myself.

I could feel my heart tighten. Giving me a strange feeling that was somehow foreign to me. I felt as if I was hurt about something I have yet to discover but the question is why. Why do I feel this down again for I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "Mor, what's wrong?" He asked as he caressed my face again bringing me back to reality. He cupped my cheek and raised it to his level of vision. Our surroundings slowly turn to a blur as we were brought to our own inched closer and closer until we were only an inch apart. He leaned closer and I couldn't help but focus on him as he started to close his eyes. I felt warmth rise to my cheeks as his warm breath was tickling my face.

Right now I was torn apart with decisions. A part of me wanting Alibaba and the other part giving me a sense of duty and responsibility.'So how's my fiancé?' Her voice ran into my mind. "Kougyoku..." I trailed off. "What?" I heard Alibaba ask.I looked up to see him in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth parted a bit.I sighed and got my hand out of his hold hastily. "Alibaba you have to rest!" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes and pushed unto his bed.

POOK!

"eh?" I slowly opened my eyes only to see that Alibaba hit his head on the head board. "A-Alibaba?..." I shook him by the shoulders. "Sorry Alibaba!" I apologized as I shook him.'What did I do?!' I exclaimed in my thoughts as I lowered him down. 'Shaking him is seriously not helping Morgiana' I scolded myself in my eyes trailing from his lips to his eyes that were presently closed. I remembered how close our lips were which caused me to blush madly. I shook it out of my head and pulled the covers up to his chin and sat on his side of the bed.

'I shouldn't let things go any further, he has a fiance' I noted to myself as I accepted the bitter truth. Standing up as I was about to leave, I turned my attention to the tray on a table beside Alibaba's bed. I grabbed it and walked towards the door.I held the tray with one hand as I was about to reach over the door knob. I glanced back to him and reluctantly openedthe door to go outside,I closed the door gently and started walking towards the kitchen.'To refuse the way he treated me... was that the right thing?' I thought, 'Wait why did I ask. That was the right thing.. Was it?, Ughh!.." I placed the tray on my head carefully and kneeled down. 'This is so confusing, Why am I even acting like this'

Puffing my cheeks I made circles on the floor, I thought about why I only act like this whenever Alibaba's around. 'I do respect him, a lot in fact but that's not it' . ' Why did I feel like something 'clicked' between us?' I kept on thinking and thinking that I didn't even notice someone calling me from behind.

"Morgiana!' I looked behind to see Ja'far running towards me but what I didn't see was the angry look on his face. I flinched when his hands made contact with my shoulders. "Ja-Ja'far-san?..." I stiffened when his hold of my shoulders tightened.

"Ja'far-"

"Where's Alibaba right now?!" He asked

"Um... He's in his room-"

"Is he awake?!" He asked again but with much force

"No, he's asleep" I said but when he shook my shoulders, my hold on the tray loosened causing it to fall. I caught the plates but I didn't catch the glass. I shut my eyes in preparation to hearing a crash but I never happened."Safe!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Hakuryuu huff as he held unto the glass. Sighing in relief I thanked him for saving it. "Sorry" I turned my head to see Ja'far with his hand rubbing his temples. "It's fine Ja'far-san" I said to him."How about we go to the kitchen, I need to drop these and maybe we should take a break while we're there" Glancing at the tray, I suggested. "That would be great" Hakuryuu said as he placed the glass on the tray. Seeing the two of them nod, we headed towards the kitchen.

'The pressure's really getting to him' I thought as I glanced to Ja'far who was walking on my right side. When we arrived in the kitchen I was approached by one of the servants. "You can hand it to me Morgiana-sama" he smiled to me. "Thank you for your help" I gave him the tray and returned his smile. "Just doing my job Morgiana-sama" With that he went his way.

"Take a seat, I'll get some tea" I suggested.

Some time after that I came back to serve the tea. I sat down with Hakuryuu and Ja'far,smiling after seeing that Ja'far is back to normal. We kept on our conversation as I served tea."Hakuryuu where were you planning to go?" I asked Hakuryuu. "Oh yeah, well...I was planning to meet up with Kougyoku early..." He said as he held his chin up, a movement one would say as thinking."But I guess I'll go there later, I mean I am 2 hours early" Hakuryuu said smiling shyly and I can't help but giggle. Today he brought out his carefree side and can't help but smile although he had a hint of red on his cheeks when I smiled, I just ignored it.

Turning over to Ja'far's side I asked,"So what was it that you needed with Alibaba?".

"Right now Sin is talking to the Kougyoku as a stand in for Alibaba..." Ja'far trailed off. "If possible I hope Alibaba would be awake this evening because if this goes on, The Kou Empire will react to this negatively. They see it as disrespect or so, that their efforts were not returned with equal gesture." Ja'far explained, sipping on his tea."The Kou Princess's adviser has been requesting for Alibaba. Although Kougyoku-sama says it's fine. You can clearly see it from looking at her face that she's bothered about it and so is the people with her. Sin's probably doing it to take responsibility on how he dragged Alibaba in this mess and as a friend, he might have dragged him for another reason too." Ja'far went on. It just makes me smile on how Ja'far thinks about the positive side of Sinbad's actions.

Sinbad's lucky to have Ja'far watching his back. I remembered how it felt to have someone you can rely on, how you feel stronger when you have someone to protect. Turning these feelings into resolve, I feel as though I can go to new extents, that I can reach new possibilities.I put a hand on Ja'far's shoulder recieving his attention. "Ja'far I'm sure everything will be alright, knowing those two I'm sure we'll pull through" I said giving Ja'far a reassuring smile."You're right" Ja'far responded with a warm smile. "We are talking about Alibaba and Sinbad" Hakuryuu commented as he drank his tea. "Alright"I looked as Ja'far drank down his tea and stood up."Well, I shouldn't be relaxing here, I should go and help Sin" said Ja'far as he stood up and exited the kitchen. I giggled as I thought on how piped up Ja'far is thinking on helping Sinbad. "That got him energized" I looked to my side and saw Hakuryuu chuckling. "True" I nodded, agreeing on his statement.

"So are you finished?" Glancing down to my cup seeing it's empty, I turned back to Hakuryuu. "Yeah" I said as I gathered the cup and teapot with Hakuryuu's we cleaned it, we exited the kitchen where we parted ways. "I should join my cousin, Thanks for the tea Morgiana" He said as he waved to me."No problem Hakuryuu" I said as waved back to him.

Noticing that the sky has darkened, I wondered if Alibaba was awake. 'I should check up on him' I thought to myself as I was on my way to his room. Stopping in front of his door, I knocked a few times. "Alibaba are you awake?" I asked him.'I better wake him up' I thought to myself as I let myself enter his room recalling how Ja'far hoped that he'd meet with the princess this evening. "Alibaba please pre-" I stopped when I looked around his room to see that he wasn't in the room.

I turned my attention to his bed. 'Morgiana you've been different lately' His husky voice rang in my mind. I blushed as I remembered what happened earlier. How he whispered huskily to me, how he caressed me cheek with such gently strokes, how his hand seemed to fit so perfectly with bedsheet was tousled and extended to the floor. His pillows looked as though it was held on too tightly. 'Was he having those nightmares again?' I asked myself as I concluded that he might have woken up not long ago.I walk closer to the bed and stood near it, brushing it's surface lightly with my hand.I felt more heat rise to cheeks as I remembered how our faces were inches apart and how he leaned closer resulting for us to have a centimeter gap, how his warm breath tickled my face making me blush more.

'Wait I shouldn't be recalling these moments, I should be finding Alibaba' I shook my head and focused back to finding Alibaba. Standing up I looked around the room. 'Where could he be?' I walked towards an open door at the left side of his room. Remembering that it was closed the last time I was here which was a while ago, I guessed that he might be I went inside the room, I felt a breeze of air coming from the open door of the balcony. Going closer to the door I looked around. A familiar blond caught my eye. In there I saw Alibaba sitting on the edge of the balcony looking up in the stars. "Alibaba?" He didn't respond. I got closer to him hoping that he would notice my presence.I was reluctant to reach a hand to his shoulder because of what happened earlier. Not to mention that I hurted him, literally. Sighing I just accepted reality for there are more important things that should be happening. Like Alibaba meeting his fiance.

"Alibaba?" I asked again

"..."

Getting annoyed I stood straight with my hands on hips I inhaled air as I leaned closer to his ear.

"Alibaba Saluja!"

I woke up feeling that my head was about to crack. "Damn!" I hissed. '3 jars, I was supposed to drink only 3 jars-' I was cut off by the stinging pain in my head. "UGGHHH!" I sat right up with both of my hands finding their to my head in reaction to the pain. 'I can't believe that I lost myself like that, he downright convinced me'. Reaching a hand to my temple, I rubbed it in hopes that the pain would lessen. I looked to the pocket watch on the table beside my bed with time indicating that it was about 5 pm.

'Shit' I swore silently as I went to the bathroom slighlty stuttering,feeling myself crave for water. I turned the tap on and held my hands together as the water started to gather in it. I lifted it to my face and swiftly wash it on my face. The feeling of the cold water was somewhat refreshing and satisfying on my face. I closed my eyes as I gathered water again but this time I lifted it to my mouth so I could drink. Finished with that, I turned my attention to the door having a strange feeling of dejavu.

Although I couldn't remember it all, I felt Morgiana by my side taking care of me the whole time. Framents of memories ran through my mind as I looked to the toilet where I guessed I puked, I got the feeling of someone rubbing my back as I did so. 'Morgiana' I thought of how she supported me when I couldn't really move my body that much because of pain, I felt my strength fade away that time, I felt weak.

Getting out of the bathroom, I headed to bed to get some rest. I sat on it first trying to recall the past events after the Sinbad invited me to drink. I remembered refusing him but ended up agreeing after his annoying pleas, I remembered drinking a cup and then Sinbad forced me another and then we were chatting about things we found strange in the world of politics and then we ended up in the topic about marriage, I swear I heard him say 'Soulmates'.

'Soulmates' the word that kept lingering in my mind. I remembered chuckling on Sinbads reason on why he doesn't want to marry. 'What was it again?' I asked myself as I thought hard on what he said after I asked him 'why?'.

'Hmm... Something about Soulmates' When I thought of the word again, I remembered what happened next after I asked the question. He said something about wanting to rule with the woman he knows he can trust his life with and love. 'Cheezy' I commented in my head but then I remembered that was the reason I also didn't want to get married yet. I wanted to be married to the one I chose.

"It's too late though, they're expecting me to marry Princess Kougyoku" I said to myself. I sighed at the very thought of forcing myself to fall for her. Well I guess I could give her a chance, it would be unfair on her part for me not to. I still couldn't forget 'that' incident wherein Kougyoku thought she loss her 'innocence' to Sinbad, that was priceless. Even I could tell that she liked Sinbad then but how about now?. I sighed thinking that she might be forced on this marriage matter. Guess we're on the same boat.

Thinking back to Sinbad and I drinking I remember drinking from a 3rd jar then blank, couldn't remember anything after that. I glance to the bed, 'Wait how did I get here?' I asked myself in confusion. I thought hard enough to cause a slight pain in my head but ignored it, I had to Morgiana's voice was heard in my head, I heard her say "Alibaba let's get you out of here before Ja'far notices' she said. Then a memory came, a part of the things that happened a while ago.

Looking back to the place where I just remembered Morgiana sit next to me in the bed, I felt heat rise to my face on the embarrassment because I my morals and self control just went out of the window the moment when we were alone sitting on the bed. I remembered that I was the one who moved on her first. I felt more heat creep up to my face as I remembered putting a hand on her hand beside her then intertwining it with mine. When her hand fitted with mine, I felt that everything I did was just right, it felt like she was my missing puzzle piece.

I looked back at her only to see her looking at our intertwined hands with a rosy blush on her cheeks that made her look attractive. I put a hand on her cheek and gently caress it with my thumb, I felt her tilt her head nearer to my hand which I found adorable. When our eyes met I felt a pull, a force that made me want to go nearer to her.

Then there was a look of worry on her face that I just couldn't ingore, the very thought of her being hurt made my blood boil. "Mor, what's wrong" I caressed her face again, I wanted to let her know that I was here for her. My eyes trailed to her lips that made me want to kiss her, make her mine. On that very thought, I cupped her cheeks and leaned down to her face wanting her.

"Kougyoku..." she murmured.

"What?" I asked her as I paused my actions.

"Alibaba you have to rest!" she exclaimed as she pushed me down to my bed but then everything went blank after I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Because of that flashback I could say that it was kinda hot for me inside, not to mention I was still ashamed on how the alcohol affected my actions towards Morgiana.

I walked inside a door on the left side of my room and opened another door that leaded to the balcony. As I opened the door to the balcony, I was immediately greeted by a comfortable breeze that soothed my senses. I sat on a series of balusters on the edge of the balcony in thought. 'Was it really because I was drunk or was it because I...I-I love her?' .That thought got me thinking deeper on what she really is to me. I gazed up in the stars as I thought deep about it that I didn't even notice someone's presence behind my back.

"Alibaba!" I wince as the voice was too loud and was definitely near my ear that it took me by surprise that I almost fell from where I was sitting. Randomly clawing in the air to my back as I was looking for something to hold unto desperately for I did not wish to die just yet.I flinched cupping my left, it hurts like hell!, "What the!"I looked over my shoulder angrily only to see Morgiana lean back, pouting as she rest her hand on her hip while the other hang to her only took one glance at Morgiana and my anger was long gone. She was looked adorably childish. With her pout that showed a tint of red not because of embarrassment but of annoyance.

I jumped down from the edge and stood facing Morgiana with me leaning my back on the balusters. "Alibaba I-have-been-calling-you-and-you-never-responded" she said as she walk towards me, leaning down with her hand on her on her waist as she poked my chest with every word she spoke. I swear I was doing my best to avert my eyes away her chest because right now...it was kinda visible."Sorry, sorry I was distracted, calm down now Mor" I said raising both of my hands in defence which only caused her to narrow her eyes and pout her mouth again as she leaned back.

"Anyway you'll have to meet your fiance this night Alibaba so get ready and just go to Ja'far first " she said looking at me with her feet ready to leave. When she was about to turn around, I felt this need of wanting her to stay. I grabbed her hand to make her stop. "What is it?" she asked me but I was currently at loss of words. 'Great I stopped her yet I don't even know what to say' I mentally slapped my forehead for my stupidity.

Then it hit me that I was holding her hand, the very hand I held a while ago that made me fell complete. "Umm.. Mor I'm sorry if ever I did anything bad to you" I apologize to her meaning everything I said but she didn't look at me, instead she was avoiding my gaze.

"Mor are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine" she said still not looking towards me

Curiosity got the best of me that I pulled Morgiana's hand toward me only to see her blushing. Seeing her blush, I felt confident as I pulled her more towards me with my free hand on her waist pulling her closer to me not wanting her to escape again. Looking into her eyes, I never noticed how beautiful they were. I felt as if we could understand each other with just one look.

"Alibaba what are you doing?" she asked me with a soft feathery voice that made me waver, made me want more. My hold on her tightened as I rest m dipped my head lower, near her ear. "Alibaba?" she asked again.

"Say my name" I said in a whisper in her ear

"Why?" she asked again

"Please" I pleaded as I let go of her hand and placed my hands around her, one on the waist and the other on the small of her back. She paused first but then she moved her hands to my shoulders as she tilted her head next to my ear and whispered my name. "Alibaba..." she whispered. The way my name rolled of her mouth me want her more. I pulled back a bit and smiled down at her which she returned. One thing I realized now was that I'm really in love with her

[A/N: I am super duper sorry for the very late update but I hope you liked it! :)]


	7. Conflict In Mind

Chapter 7

Alibaba's POV

Holding her like this it felt as if my worries were washed away, her mere presence brightened up my day. Especially her smile, it was heartwarming for me when she smiles. My eyes landed on those cherry colored lips that seemed alluring to me. The thought of kissing her crossed my mind but the consequences were something I didn't want to risk. I didn't want to kiss her just because I was caught up in the spur of the moment. Just having her by my side is enough, I'm satisfied with that.

"Feel better now?" she asked. Confused by the question, my hold on her loosened and she used that chance to make a step back from hold. Making a considerable distance for talking.

"About what?" I asked. A mixture of curiosity and confusion clear in my voice.

"You might not have noticed but I was observing you..." she trailed off making me more curious.

"You were too deep in thought to notice and you looked- well..you looked troubled, um...you can talk to me about it, maybe I can help..." she said looking at me with such sincerity that would make me waver. Made me want to tell her everything, no secrets kept. 'What was I thinking about earlier?' I asked myself.

'Was it really because I was drunk or was it because I...I-I love her?' I remembered the question I asked myself a while ago. I refuse to tell her about that, it would practically be a confession!. I felt heat rise to my face on the thought of telling her about my confused simulations ran through my mind as I thought of different reactions I would receive from her as response to my actions.

I thought about the situation wherein I in my straightforward self, confessed to her but ended up rejected because she likes someone else who was for example Hakuryuu. 'Ouch' was one thing I'd imagine myself about it hurts but I had to tell myself that it was just my imagination. Another one of those is if I let my actions speak what I feel but she would shout "Pervert!" and punch me right on the face. Tsk I wouldn't want to experience that, her kicks are deadly enough already. Maybe I should do it in another way. There's one where that if I refuse to tell her like a block head and she would feel betrayed enough to avoid me.

Wait, Morgiana isn't even like that. She tries to understand things with the best that she can,she doesn't turn away from it like most do. She stands firm on the ground and takes it as challenge. I'll speak to her but not tell her everything, so far it's better that confessing damn straight.

Damn, now is not the time for this. Besides there are a still couple of things I would like to settle before doing anything that may ruin our lives.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked tilting her head to see my face better.

"Can't tell you some of it but-" I breathed some air and looked up to the night sky.

"I was somewhat thinking if this was what I really wanted..." Looking back at Morgiana, I saw her nod and encouraged me to continue and so I did. " While Sinbad and I were drinking, we had a few chats. I might have understood some of his worries as they were the same as mine." I kept my head down and looked at my clasped hands not even noticing how many minutes had passed while telling her some of the things I've been meaning to tell someone.

"Although I dislike how it sounds so unmanly...I wanted to at least marry someone I chose to be with for the rest of my life" I gave her a genuine smile for I am relieved as if some weight on my chest has been lifted. "I think it's fine that you think that way, everyone should be given a choice on matters that affect their life, no one should be given that right except them and on your situation no one should be given that right except yourself..." she paused

"Even if you guys do some things men consider as unmanly, they did it because they think it's the right choice. To me it's how you're willing to put your decisions above your pride. I heard from Yamhaira-san, Pisti-san and the others recently that this is on some situations considered as ...what was it., um..." she trailed off. Looking down, thinking about the word she was referring to and making me more curious by the second. Finally she raised her head with that glint in her eyes that tells you clearly that she succeeded in finding the word. "Oh! Romantic that's the word, I don't really get most of it but I think I'm slowly understanding." She finally said, twirling a lock of her red hair.

I felt a pang of relief on my chest. I'm a bit disappointed and at the same time glad that she didn't think of it negatively. In fact I'm glad with the remark she gave me ."That helps" Wait a sec, Morgiana having these talks about romance. Woah.. the Morgiana I know isn't really interested in this type of things, Her interest is mostly on fighting. 'Alibaba you can't let yourself forget that you saw her dance secretly at midnight', that thought made me smirk leaving her confused and curious on what I'm possibly thinking right now.

"I didn't know you had it in you to talk about these topics with the girls" I remarked, grinning like an idiot. She punched my shoulder lightly, though it hurts a bit. I can't but grin in the satisfaction of teasing her. "I'm still a girl you know" she said crossing her arms over her chest, huffing.

"I know, geez you can't take a joke" I chuckled as I rubbed my shoulder. Unconsciously I found myself humming a song Aladdin usually hummed on our journey's together. He told me that he picked it up from his best pal Ugo, A massive blue genie who Aladdin misses greatly. These moments, we usually share it with Aladdin together. Thinking of it, I miss the blue-haired Magi. I looked up to the sky, imagining the kid having his usual cheerful big grin, waving his hands up in the air as he rode his magic carpet towards us. "I wonder where Aladdin is right now..." I muttered

"Where ever he is, he know we'll be waiting..." Morgiana remarked.

"True" I said lastly before I started walking back to my room.

"I should get ready" I opened my dresser once I got back to my room. Picking up some clothes, I noticed Morgiana about to get out of my room. "Morgiana" I called out to her. She looked my way with a questioning glance. "Thanks" She sends a smile and a small wave from her hand. "It's no big deal".

After taking a quick bath, I changed into presentable yet comfortable clothes and went my way. I made a visit to the guest room that holds our guest from Sindria as occupants to ask about the Princess's whereabouts in the castle.

Knocking on the door lightly, it opened to show Ja'far wearing a quite annoyed face. If I may know, it must have had something to do with Sinbad. Sinbad has this strange habit of making Ja'far irritated for his own satisfaction. I had a theory that he might be a sadist. Seeing my face, he sighed and pulled a fair smile.

"Good Evening Alibaba-san, how may I be of service?"

"Good Evening Ja'far-san, do you know where Kougyoku-san is?" I asked

"I was accompanying her earlier by the castle pond before I excused myself because Sin has summoned me" he paused giving Sinbad a stern gaze. I took a peek inside and saw Sinbad smirk when Ja'far looked away irritated at Sinbad.

"for unnecessary reasons that was not even worth my time..."

"-but if you go there now, she might sill be there" Ja'far finally said.

"Alright then, thank you Ja'far" He nodded and made action to close the door saying 'good luck' to me. "Thank you Ja'far" I said as a turn around and be on my way to the place Ja'far spoke of, 'The Castle Pond'.

When I got there, I saw Princess Kougyoku with her adviser, accompanied with two guards. She stood at the step of a nearby ancient pavilion by the lotus pond. The pavilion serves as a symbol of acceptance to the other nations in the world, that everything has it's own reason why it exists; that everything is beautiful in their way if you take another look again. My father, the King who ruled this Kingdom before me was fascinated with the beauty of architecture he saw on his travels to form an alliance with the other Kingdoms. There are small parts of the palace that had a design which he brought here with him every time he returned from making an alliance. In a correct combination of designs that most approved of.

This is where I spend time whenever I want to clear things out in my mind. If you just stand in the center and look ahead, you can say that this place was designed to perfection.

How the pond had the reflection of the sun and the moon in the in a year the sun would rise up in the near left and the moon would rise in the near right. It was a magnificent sight, two identical trees grew on opposite sides of the pond, giving the feeling of enchantment to the viewer. Flowers with colors ranging from white to pale pink to yellow surrounding the trees, blue flowers highlighting the pond with butterflies fluttering their wings over the flowers and some hovering over the water giving the place life and fireflies that glowed as they fly and land in groups on different scent of the candles by the pavilion wafted out of the pavilion reaching to where I stood nearby. The scent was calming to the senses and giving the place a heart warming and inviting atmosphere.

I breathe in some air and walked towards the princess who seemed pleased with the place.

"I see you've taken a liking here, Greetings Princess Kougyoku" I said in a soft tone as to not disturb her mood.

She took a glance at me and returned her attention to the scenery. " Yes, this place suits my taste" she softly, clearly not interested to talk to me at the moment. I understood why, anyone who saw this the first time would be captivated by it.

When I was brought to the palace years ago, I had a hard time finding a place to meditate.I remembered how I felt when I was brought here by my father the first time.

-Flashback Start-

(no particular POV)

The 'clang!' of metals could be heard around the room as the young prince was trained in the art of the Royal Swordplay.

His instructor showing a nonchalant face as he traded feints with his young student. While Alibaba gives his best in attacking, the instructor easily blocks it or parries it off. Annoyed, Alibaba could feel his energy slipping away as he kept on dodging the attacks his instructor returned. His insructor sighed as he knocked Alibaba down with his foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to have resolve when you fight. Until you find that, don't come to me for training." He said as he walked away from Alibaba.

"This is stupid" Alibaba muttered as he sheated his sword. He was about to stand when a hand reached out to him. He looked up to see a man lending him a hand.

"Father..." Alibaba muttered

"Come on now Alibaba"

[A/N: Sorry for the hold-up, I'll do my best to update faster, I loathed this year level of highschool(3rd. year specifically). I don't have any vacant T.T]


End file.
